Capture The Flag
by MorsDeContactus
Summary: Just a little one-shot of the Cullens and Bella playing a game of capture the flag that was referenced in Family Pieces in Emmett's POV. Enjoy.


**A/N: Here's a little one shot about an episode of Capture the Flag I referenced in my story Family Pieces. It's just a little snippet. Enjoy! Also, it's from Emmett's POV. Keep in mind, I wrote this a little differently because of the POV. Also, I'm working on three other stories right now so forgive me if I'm a little distracted.**

Capture The Flag

I finally got a fight, and that was fun, but it made days like today boring in comparison. I was flipping through the channels for the umpteenth time. Alice was discussing the guest list of the wedding with Bella and Esme, something I wanted no part of. Edward and Carlisle were ironing out details of Bella's upcoming change, and Jasper was getting impatient waiting for me to find something to watch.

"Oh, come on, Em. You've gone through the entire list more times than I care to count. Pick something already," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing on, Jazz. We've seen all the movies. Unless you want to watch The View?"

I heard the whooshing of air and turned my head to find the source of the sound when a thick book smacked me right in the face. Jasper was already out the back door before Alice, Bella and Edward completely lost it.

"Hey Em! Let's play something!" Jasper called from the back yard, he didn't run like I figured he might just for something to do.

I thought for a moment for something we haven't done in a while. I scanned the room looking for ideas, and then my eyes landed on Bella._ This will be fun!_

"Absolutely not Emmett!" Edward growled. He was so protective of her, and I could understand why, but he should know by now that none of us would ever hurt her.

"I know that, but accidents happen Em," he answered my thoughts coldly.

"Well, let's let her decide. Bella, want to play capture the flag?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure." I knew she'd want any excuse to get out of wedding planning.

"Emmett! That is not something Bella should be doing!" Esme chided. I loved her so much but she could be as overprotective as Edward.

"And with good reason," Edward muttered, answering us both.

"Hold on," Alice held up a finger and closed her eyes, opening them half a second later. "Bella should be fine. And I'm in, I could use a break."

"Me too," Rose called from upstairs, no doubt changing into something more conducive to playing a few rounds. A second later she flitted down the stairs wearing a black sports top, yoga pants and trainers, with two towels in her hand.

"Well, I'm in since you need even teams, and I'll keep an eye on Bella," Carlisle resigned. He loved playing with us as much as anyone, but wasn't too thrilled about Bella playing too.

"Argh, I guess I'm in too," Edward mumbled, walking outside.

"How about this, Bella and I can referee," Esme suggested as we all gathered in the back yard.

"Aww no, it's not fun if Bella doesn't play and we don't need a ref for this, Esme," I pleaded. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to watch Bella in some physical activity since I never had gym with her.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we move at human speed? That way Bella can actually play and there's a much lesser chance of anything happening," Carlisle reasoned. I figured he was getting a bit tired of the never-ending wedding talk too.

Edward nodded at me and a stifled a chuckle.

"Good idea honey. In that case, I'll play too. As you said, we need even teams," Esme sighed as she took Carlisle's hand.

_This just keeps getting better and better! _

Edward shot me a strange amused glare. I held back my snickering, but couldn't control the smirk that washed across my face.

"Alright! Teams! Edward and Jasper are captains, so divide 'em up!" I exclaimed. I was probably more excited than I should have been. But Bella was playing! I wouldn't miss this for the world!

"Bella, obviously," Edward said, still annoyed by the whole thing.

"Alice," Jasper grinned.

"Emmett." Wow. Edward actually wanted me on his team!

"Well, that's part of it Em. The other part is I can keep her out of your way easier," he said, too low and too fast for Bella to hear.

"What?" Bella asked, apparently she noticed Edward's reply although didn't catch it.

"Nothing, love."

Bella just shrugged. _Smart woman._

Edward nodded at me again with a slight grin.

"Esme," Jasper picked his next choice. I figured he had Alice helping him.

Edward gave me that look that screamed "you've got right."

"Carlisle," Edward said. He smirked at Alice, knowing that would be her next pick and Alice frowned.

He smiled and walked to Edward's side.

"Rose. Now let's play. Em, you got the rules?" Jasper said, as we moved into our respective teams.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec. Shorty, will you mark the playing field while I explain?" I asked.

"Actually you do that, it's your game. Edward can do the rules," Alice smirked.

Marking playing fields was not my favorite thing to do. I grabbed the towels from Rose and sucked it up, proceeding to run about the huge yard, cutting lines across the grass with my hand.

Edward raised an eyebrow when I went to put our towel in a tree. I realized Bella didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of ever getting it. I sighed and dropped it at the base of the tree instead, and went to place the other on the ground by another tree on the other side of the yard.

I jogged back to the others. Edward was waiting for me to get back before explaining the rules, even though I could clearly hear him anywhere around the house. He was doing it just to annoy me. He smirked, knowing he had accomplished his task.

_Mind-reading cheater. _

"I don't have to be a mind-reader to know that, Em." He rolled his eyes and punched me in the arm.

"Rules. Human speed only, Bella's playing and we do need to keep the noise down. Get the other flag back to your side. Players are safe as long as they stay within the circle around your flag. Captured players go to the back left corner of the team's field. And if you hurt Bella, I will personally rip you apart. Let's go," Edward stated, nearly growling his warning.

We played for a few minutes with no one gaining any headway, mainly thanks to Eddy and Shorty.

Finally, Shorty made a good run for our flag. Hyped up for some action, I made a run for her. Within a second, Carlisle, Edward and I were coming at her from three sides. Even at human pace, she was still incredibly evasive, slipping out of my grasp by millimeters.

Bella surprised Alice by making a snap decision and jumping in front of her at the last second. Alice hesitated for a split second and Carlisle grabbed her from the right. Edward smirked and pointed her to the corner, which she sulked off to.

"Nice Bella!" I said, snickering.

"Thanks, I was pretty sure she'd just go around me."

"No, I mean you not tripping." I busted out laughing.

Bella grinned and smacked my arm.

"Ow."

"You should know better than to hit a vampire, girl."

"Here, babe, let me help you with that." Edward said to her and flipped me on my back.

My three team mates were laughing at my expense as Jasper crept over the line and tried for the goal Alice had failed to reach. I bolted toward him, ignoring the rules, and threw him to the other side against a tree. He split the massive tree right down the middle, sending half into the forest and the other right towards the roof of the garage, right in the path of Bella.

Uh-oh. Carlisle, Edward and I all ran towards her. Carlisle snatched her out of the way with only a second to spare. Seeing as she was out of the way, Edward and I tried to stop the tree from destroying the garage and our cars with it.

We ran into each other and the tree at the same time, throwing the the splintered remains everywhere. The bang of our bodies colliding would be heard for miles.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just hope no one in town cares enough to find out what the noise was," Esme chided.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked, overly concerned as always.

"Super. Thanks Carlisle," she beamed at him.

"You're welcome, Bella." He gave her a one-armed hug, as Edward was on the other side of her and not about to let go.

"Um, Carlisle? I think I got a couple splinters in my hand. Do you have a pair of tweezers so I can get them out?" she asked, purposely not looking at Edward.

"Sure, let's head up to my office."

Bella and Carlisle disappeared into the house.

"I told you Emmett. You're flat out insane," Edward mumbled as we all went off to various other things. Jasper wanted to wrestle, and I was always up for that.

I still had fun, although its was short Bella didn't live up to her rumored gym days, and Edward wouldn't be pissed for long. I'd just have get Bella to play again when Edward wasn't around.

"Not a chance Emmett!"

I starting laughing so hard I doubled-over.

_Mind-reading cheater._

**A/N: So there's the first round of capture the flag. I doubt I'll add to it, but I might, if I get another round of inspiration. Check out Family Pieces if you haven't yet for some nice Carlisle/Bella and Emmett/Bella family moments. **


End file.
